Wicked Moon
by wanderingdarkness
Summary: Bella finds out the Cullens dark secret and seeks out the safety of the Volturi as a refuge. What happens when a broken girl finds another soul in the dark that is longing for acceptance as well.
1. Acceptance

_I don't own anything except for what comes from my own mind._

The clouds outside the plane window looked like wisps of cotton on a black velvet backdrop. The girl dropped the window cover and sank back into the plush leather seats in the first class cabin. She replaced her iPod ear buds and let the music soothe her. As the plane made its way to the final airport she dozed off and the solace of a sleepless dream overtook her unconsciousness.

"Excuse me miss," the dark haired flight attendant gently shook her awake. "We've arrived and landed at the airport."

The girl blinked twice and smiled, "Thank you so much for waking me."

The attendant smiled and walked off to rouse the other sleeping passengers. The girl looked around the cabin at everyone gathering their personal belongings and stretching. She slipped her iPod into her purse and turned her cell phone back on. _37 missed calls, 37 voicemails, 100 text messages_ blinked merrily from the screen at her. She flipped the phone open and deleted everything. The passengers began filing off of the plane and she stepped out into the cool air-conditioned terminal.

There was a uniformed driver to her right with dark sunglasses on. He held a simple printed sign in his gloved hands.

_**Bella.**_

She approached the driver and he went with her to retrieve what little luggage she had packed to bring with her. He led her out into the sun-kissed dawn to a black town car with tinted windows. He loaded her luggage into the trunk and opened her door for her. He reached out a gloved hand to assist her into the vehicle. Bella slid across the bench seat and buckled up. She heard the driver side door slam shut and the man who greeted her at the airport removed his sunglasses finally and looked into the rearview mirror. She blinked quickly in surprise his eyes burned crimson back at her.

Bella sat back and thought to herself about how the driver had seemed so human in mannerisms. She shrugged it off and realized that her vampires, a small dagger of pain shot through her heart at this thought, were as human as they could be. She pushed the pain back into the small corner of her soul the Cullens still were allowed to keep. As the car pulled away from the modest airport she stared out of the window at the small town. The scenery whizzing by at a rate that was almost dizzying.

They drove by fields and small but beautifully built homes. The sun had finally risen and when the tires of the car hit a cobbled road Bella was jolted out of a nap. The walls of the city surrounded them. This was a place fashioned like a castle of medieval times. The small town was surrounded by high stone walls with walkways leading up to the castle itself. Sitting in front of the castle was a large courtyard with a fountain in it with an even higher wall which could be fortified in case of attack. Bella knew from school that the townspeople would escape to safety in this courtyard and be protected by the castle's knights if their town was breached. The car suddenly took a sharp left handed turn and stopped in front of a wrought iron gate. The driver's window rolled down silently, and automatically his gloved hand reached out and typed a code into a box mounted on the wall. The gate opened up slowly and the driver pulled through.

"Welcome Miss Isabella. To Castle Volterra."

She perked up immediately. The tall dark gates looked like something out of a gothic novel. A small trickle of fear made its way down Bella's spine. She knew that her plan was flawed in so many ways but the horrors she had left at home were much worse. The "people" that she had trusted with all of her being had betrayed her in such a way that she would never be able to trust again. The driver pulled into a dark tunnel that led underneath the castle into an underground garage. Rosa-the blonde one would love this garage. It looked like there were around 100 cars of all different generations stored here. The floors were a dark concrete and shone like ebony underneath the thousands of lights from the ceilings. Toolboxes and all things a mechanic would dream of lined the walls. Lost in her observations Bella all but jumped out of her skin as the door was opened to her right and a gloved hand reached inside to help her out. She placed her hand in his and stepped out. Bella briefly stretched after the long car trip. She stifled a yawn and looked around in confusion.

"If you'll follow me please Miss Isabella I will show you to the Masters. They have been waiting a long time to finally meet you." The driver said.

"Thank you..." Bella said hesitating not knowing his name. The question unsaid but hanging in the air nonetheless.

"Demetri, Miss Isabella," he finally spoke.

Bella smiled at him as she took in his voice and mannerisms hoping that he would become someone she might be able to count on. He reminded her in size and build of Em-the big one however he seemed to not have the jovial mannerisms of her once "big brother." Bella knew to hold back and to not be dazzled as she once would have been.

Demetri held his arm out to her after removing his driver's cap and smoothing down his dark hair. His suit and gloves making him look like a gentleman caller rather than an escort to her fate. He led her over to their right hand side to a chrome panel. Upon closer inspection Bella realized it was an elevator door. She almost giggled to herself as how out of place this seemed. He pressed the buttong to the left of the door and silently the door slid open and he ushered her inside. Unlike any elevator Bella had ever been in there were no numbers on the buttons denoting which floor they were going to. Rather Demetri pressed the seven buttons in a intricate order and they slowly began the ascent. They rode in silence.

A barely noticable ping announced their arrival to their desired floor. The doors slid open and the almost blinding light poured into the dim elevator. Bella stepped out trusting her life and her future to a chance descision.

The ornate wooden doors were open and she saw the throne of the three Volturi rulers filled. Bella stepped forward hesitantly not noticing the inperceptible pressue of Demetri's fingers guiding her. Her footsteps were echoing in the great hall as she approached the men seated in front of her. Unsure of how to proceed Bella stopped about ten paces before the Vampires and dropped into a simple curtsy. The two she knew to be Marcus and Aro smiled briefly at her attept at formality while Caius looked on with condecension in his eyes. Aro stood and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome Isabella to our humble home." his voice though high pitched resonated with an old world intonation. "However you must believe our surprise and concern you have not come with your mate Edward. Has something happened to cause that bond to break my dear? Come and take my hand and tell me your story."

Bella stepped forward and extended her trembling hand to Aro. His slender fingers wrapped around her small hand and his smile faded slightly.

"Well my dear it seems that we have a wonderful gift in you. And yet you are still a human." Aro's face and voice betrayed his curiosity.

"Thank you, I think" Bella replied. She listened to her own response in her head and kicked herself mentally wishing she had sounded stronger.

"Aro I do not wish to talk about what has happened between myself and the Cullen Coven. I am still healing from what they have done to me. Please allow me to have my time and space to figure out how I want to handle this and then I will come to you of my own free will. I came to you for refuge and to also your guard. I feel that I will make a good addition and help you in any way that I can. That is if you will have me."

Aro and his brother listened to this girl, a seemingly insignificant human, speak with passion and honesty. They heard her voice waver slightly when she spoke of the Cullens. The looks of compassion that crosses all three faces would seem like pity to outsiders.

Cauis stood.

"Isabella we will allow you to stay with us for as long as you wish." his rich baritone filled the room. "We understand your plight and want you to know that we accept you. The change you want from us will come when you feel ready for it. For now go to your room and rest. We will talk more in the morning. Demetri show her to her suite."

Demetri came forward from his post in the shadows and guided Bella by her elbow into the hallway. They walked through the myriad of corridors until they reached a room. Entered the comfortably furnished room she saw a delicious looking dinner waiting on the desk.

"I will leave you to get settled if you need anything just call I will be within hearing distance, what with my Vampiric hearing and all," Demetri chuckled slightly at his last remark and shut the door behind him.

Bella waited until the door shut behind him and sighed in relief. They would let her stay. They had accepted her.


	2. Questions

_I don't own anything except for what comes from my own mind._

_Thanks so much for the support of the first chapter. I plan on putting a lot of time and effort into this story. So make sure you let me know how you feel about it. _

When Bella woke up she felt groggy and disoriented. The room with its beautifully soothing charcoal grey walls was definitely not her room back in Forks. She rolled over feeling how luxurious the bedding felt against her skin. The room was filled with a dim light filtering in from the bathroom, but the window panes looked like mirrors reflecting the darkness outside within. A soft knock on the door announced the arrival of a visitor.

"Come in," Bella called out uncertainty filling her voice.

A pale slip of a girl ghosted into the room and stood next to the open door. She had light brown almost blonde hair and dark burgundy eyes.

"My name is Jane," her voice belied her young age. "The masters sent me in to see how you were feeling."

"I'm doing well considering my last 2 weeks, thank you. What purpose do you serve here in Volterra," Bella asked curiosity lighting her face

"I am one of the most revered guards. My twin Alec and I are two of the more gifted Guard members." Jane's face lit up when she mentioned her brother. "We have been with the Volturi for 1000 years and although we are used as weapons still try to live normal lives. But this visit was not about me I will tell you my story another day. Do you need anything right now?"

"Perhaps something to change into. My luggage seems to have disappeared." Bella said with a grimace on her face.

"Not a problem. I know that Heidi and Gianna will want to stock your closets once you've been changed. But for now I can surely find something suitable." Jane's voice washed over Bella with an Old World cadence that she found herself drinking in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Please feel free to take a shower. We have refreshed the food on the desk for you." At the mention of the food Jane's nose wrinkled and she had a brief look of disgust on her face. Shaking her head she exited the room with the sound of the door shutting behind her echoing off the high ceilings of the room.

Bella looked at the desk and saw a beautifully appointed plate of fresh fruit, cheeses, and several types of meats. There was a crusty loaf of ciabatta bread sitting next to it with a small bread knife. A crystal pitcher of water with lemon wheels on the rim sat with a matching goblet with a napkin folded inside. She walked over and attacked the food with a vengeance. Moaning in appreciation of the juicy fruit Bella reached for the knife and began cutting a slice of bread to make a small sandwich. Focusing on the berry juice about to escape the corner of her mouth her hand slipped. A small cut appeared on her finger. A single drop of blood welled crimson on her finger tip. The rusty scent of it filling her nostrils as the room began to swim around her. A vampire entered the room and grabbed her hand reaching for the napkin in the same moment. He held her finger up to the light and licked her small cut sealing the wound with his venom.

Demetri had answered the call of Bella's blood from across the castle. She realized as her eyes began to regain focus that he was not as large as she originally thought. Tall and broad shouldered he has a lithe, lanky quality that was hidden in his suit. More a Thoroughbred than a Clydesdale.

"Miss Isabella, you must learn to be more careful," every carefully planned word that fell from his lips were like a balm washing over Bella's wounds.

That thought though random was felt through to her core. She quickly regained her composure and blocked out her feelings.

"You must not know me very well Demetri," she laughed a little. "I am rather accident prone and what most people would call a klutz. Sharp objects and I are not friends."

Bella felt and innate need to be formal with the members of the Guard she had met so far. Not so much to impress them, rather understanding how proper decorum would make a better impression.

"I have a question for you Demetri. Do you know when my change is going to take place?"

"Miss Isabella, the masters have seen it to be most fortuitous that it happen sooner rather than later."

Bella noticed a dark look cross his face as he told her the news.

"Demetri do you have a problem with me being changed?" Bella's voice challenged him with a stalwart expression on her face.

"Miss Isabella, if I may be so bold," his voice trailed off.

"You may Demetri, however, it's Bella please. Once I change I will become Isabella, however, I want to remain human, klutzy, Bella while I still can.

"It's not that I have anything against you personally. But like most Vampires I would never wish this life on anyone. To have my humanity, a good night's sleep, and perhaps a chance to have a family were all robbed of me in my past." His voice sounded like a fallen angel's lament.

"I understand what you mean, I know of a few Vampires who are in accord with your opinion. But I feel like I was perhaps made to be a vampire. I am apparently already gifted and am the worst human you would perhaps ever meet." Her self-deprecating chuckle made Demetri smile briefly, his dimples making an appearance.

"Bella," Demetri slightly hesitated on the use of her nickname. "If it will make you truly happy than who am I to judge you for your decision? I hope we can be friends and see eternity spread out before us."

"That sounds lovely Demetri. It's nice to know someone might want to become close to me."

"Well it was wonderful talking to you Mis-Bella, but your accident had interrupted my training and I must take my leave of your company. But I will be there tomorrow when you are changed."

Demetri bowed deeply and exited the room. Bella exhaled deeply and began to get lost in her thoughts and turned her head sharply when she heard the knock on the door. She stood from where she was sitting cross legged on the bed and opened the door.

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?," she shouted in anger as the last person she wished to see stepped past her and into the room.


	3. Tension

_**I don't own anything except for what comes out of my own head.**_

_**Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed my little story so far. It really makes me happy that people are enjoying the tale. Stay tuned for more drama, and the big reveal of why Bella left.**_

"I had to come and try to fix things Bella," the voice was so familiar and should have given her that warm safe feeling she was used to. But instead it sent shivers of revulsion down her spine.

"What did you not understand about me saying I never wanted to see any of you again?" Bella's voice was sharp, commanding.

"I understand, but..."

"But NOTHING," Bella cut Jasper off at the start. "You guys, the way you treated me. How could I ever allow things to be 'fixed' that would be like me forgiving you."

A calm began to wash over Bella as she stood there seething.

"DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS ON ME JASPER HALE!" Bella screamed alerting everyone in the castle to an unwanted visitor.

A vampire larger than even Emmett came rushing into the room and stood in front of Bella in a protective crouch.

"What is going on in here?" Aro's voice sliced through the tension. "Why is there shouting and what is the purpose of your visit Mr. Hale is it?"

"I came here on behalf of my family to plead our case to Bella."

"I do not wish to hear anything anymore from any of you." Bella spoke with venom in her voice and then turned her back on Jasper.

Jasper's face fell at Bella's words and soundlessly he left the room with one parting statement.

"Not all of us supported the decisions of our family Bella. Please believe me when I say that."

Bella crumpled to the floor once she heard the door click shut. All the emotions she had been trying to hold back overwhelmed her to the point of sobs. Almost hysterical in her tears Aro rushed over to try and comfort her.

"There, there child I will make sure none of the Cullen Coven will ever hurt you again." He spoke in a fatherly tone. However, in an undertone he made a grave mistake.

"It will be a grave loss to lose such gifted vampires."

"You do not have to lose them," Bella snapped. "I do not wish them to be harmed in any way. I just never wish to see them ever again."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks in torrents as she tried to gather herself after the horrific event that had just happened. To come face to face with one of her tormentors was almost too much for her fragile mind to handle. The large vampire who had rushed into the room first wrapped an arm gently around her.

"Bella, it'll be fine, we are all here for you."

"Wh-who are you?" Bella asked through her tears smiling slightly at the support the stranger showed her.

"I am Felix" he proudly proclaimed to her puffing out his chest. "I am the strongest vampire in existence to my knowledge and am at your service."

With those words he grabbed her hand and bent down brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Thank you Felix," Bella removed her hand from his and stepped back a pace.

Aro chuckled in the doorway as he watched Bella's brilliant blush spread across her cheeks. Then his head turned as if someone had spoken his name.

"Felix, if you do not mind I wish to speak to Bella alone now. Demetri needs you in the training room anyway." Aro's voice held a indisputable command.

Felix turned to leave, not before winking at Bella and smiling at her in a rather lecherous way. This caused another blush to form.

"Ciao Bella."

"Please sit Bella." Aro gestured at the bed as he took a seat in the desk chair and turned towards her. "I understand that you wanted to know when your change was going to occur."

"Yes, Aro. I just wanted to know so that I could start preparing my memories and myself." Bella responded with a resolute tone.

"We will begin the change at Dawn tomorrow. Do you have a preference as to who is the one who changes you?"

Bella bowed her head. She let the curtain of her dark hair fall across her face shielding her from Aro's view.

"If you wish my child I will go and speak to my brothers and we will figure out a good solution for you." Aro's voice softened.

"That would be fine." Bella's voice.

Bella bade Aro goodbye and shut the door behind him. As she made her way into the bathroom a nagging thought entered her mind.

Where was Demetri when Jasper showed up? He had told her he was going to be there for her didn't he?

She shook her head He was probably just really busy. Where did that thought come from though?

Bella started the shower which looked large enough to clean about 6 people in an smiled as the steam from the hot water spread on the glass. Quickly shedding her clothing she stepped underneath the large showerhead and let the water ease the tension in her muscles. Moaning in appreciation she reached over to the shelf carved into the stone walls and uncapped a bottle of shampoo. She smiled when she smelled the fragrance. Raspberries. Lathering up her hair she began humming a song to herself. She quickly rinsed the foam out and conditioned her hair.

A Large loofah sat on one of the shelves and Bella squeezed a healthy dollop of a honey and cream based body wash onto it. She lathered herself up washing all the grime from her travels off. As she rinsed off it felt like any inhibitions she had towards staying in Volterra were also washed away. Bella stepped out of the shower onto the luxurious bath mat and reached for a towel. As she wrapped it around her body she realized how plush it felt against her skin.

"These must be really expensive towels." she thought to herself as she wrung her hair out into the shower. She piled her hair on top of her head in a loose bun and walked into the bedroom. The clothes Jane was supposed to get here were no where in sight. Bella wrapped the towel tighter against her body and stepped gingerly into the hallway. The cold stone of the floor stinging the soles of her feet.

"Can anyone here me?" She called down the hallway. As she walked one of the uneven stones caused her to stub her toe.

"Damn" she thought as she tripped. A pair of cold arms wrapped around her body as the towel decided to fall away from her. Hands moving almost too quick to see re-knotted the towel into place. She turned to look at her savior. His eyes were almost an exact match of her blush.

"Thank you for saving me Demetri" she breathed. " I was trying to find Jane. She told me she was going to bring me some new clothes."

"I will go find her for you." He said barely disguising a chuckle under his breath.

Demetri dashed away down the hall and Bella carefully made her way down the hallway and back to her room. Stepping inside she had barely closed the door when there was a knock and Jane spoke through the solid wood of the door.

"Bella I found you some clothes." Was the simple statement.

Sighing in relief Bella opened the door and yanked Jane in by her free hand. Jane's eyes widened in surprise as this fragile human pulled her in. The clothes were modest but elegant. A light peach colored tee shirt with a pair of khaki pants. The shoes thankfully were flats. A dark chocolate with lighter khaki stitchng on them.

Bella impulsively pulled Jane into a hug before dashing as carefully as she could into the still warm bathroom. She changed quickly and stepped back into the room. Jane was sitting at the desk with her hands folded and her eyes were twinkling merrily at Bella.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to bring you some new clothes but going through Gianna and Heidi's closets took longer than expected." Jane explained with guilt in her voice.

"It's okay Jane, I just really appreciate you finding me something to wear." Bella leaned over and gave the young vampire a hug. When she pulled back she notcied the hesistation on Jane's face at the close contact with a human. Bella stepped back and sat back down on the bed. Jane sensing her desire to be alone walked towards the door. She paused her hand on the knob.

"I know we only just met but if you ever need to talk I'll be there for you." Jane left with those words.

Bella lay back on the mattress and sighed.

Could she ever trust someone to be there for her again?

_**Thanks for reading this installment of Wicked Moon. Please feel free to review and leave comments!**_

_**Also if you are looking for Bella and Demetri to fall in love immediately then this is not the story for you. She has a lot of healing to do. Let just say the end will be well worth the wait.**_


	4. Past

**The agony of what the Cullens had done to her overshadowed the burn of the beginning of her change. Aro had conferred with his brothers and decreed that Demetri would be the one to change her. This was largely due to the bond Marcus saw forming between the two. For the time being it was just one of great protection. The brothers had decided this could possibly cause her to become an even stronger vampire. The scene was set like something off a movie set. Heidi and Jane had dressed her in a loose lightweight black shift. They claimed that it would be more comfortable as Bella thrashed around. Secretly Bella decided that it was to make her look like a lamb off to the slaughter.**

**Demetri tried his hardest to soothe her nerves before biting her. He brushed her hair gently away from her jugular and bit down. Quickly sealing the wound with his venom before proceeding to her other major pulse points. As the fire began to spread through her veins Bella slipped into an unconsciousness that would last for the next three days. As the darkness overtook her she began to remember what had driven her to Volterra and this choice in the first place. Dryly she chuckled in her head realizing that she could be going to school right now in the last week of her school year. **

_**Bella walked up the steps to the Cullen Mansion and opened the front door. She had done this so many times in the past it seemed like she was entering her own home. Alice was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her as usual and bounded forward to give her a hug.**_

"_**Edward will be home in a few minutes he went to run some errands for Esme." The pixie like vampire twinkled at her. "He said for you to go up to his room and wait for him."**_

_**Bella smiled and proceeded to make her way up the grand staircase. She entered Edward's room and as usual felt in awe of his vast music collection. Stepping towards his bookshelf she noticed a photo sticking out of an old textbook. She reached forward hesitating slightly and pulled the worn book from its spot. Bella opened the book to the page marked by the picture and was stunned at what she saw. The textbook had been hollowed out and was filled with pictures of the Cullens with various girls, the clothing, dating over the past few decades. **_

_**None of the girls looked the same but in each twisted family portrait Edward had his arms around the girl in a loving embrace. Bella almost fell backwards in shock. The last picture was one taken just a week ago after a rousing game of capture the flag. The whole family was posed just as they had in every other picture she saw. **_

"_**You weren't meant to see those pictures Isabella" Edwards voice cut across the room sharply. **_

_**Bella had never heard this tone to her beloved's voice before. It was a voice that struck fear deep into her being. **_

"_**I-I just was curious…"Her voice faltered as she tried to sound unaffected.**_

"_**Listen Bella, come downstairs and we will talk as a family. Well meaning my family will talk to you." **_

_**Edward turned on his heel and exited the room calling for his siblings and Carlisle and Esme to meet them in the living room. Bella steeled herself for what was to come and walked out of the bedroom with a purpose. Coming down off the last step she stumbled and for the first time since meeting and getting to know the Cullens no one was there to catch her. Jasper's face looked a bit strained as he watched her fall to her knees hard.**_

_**Bella stood shakily up and walked over to the lone chair placed in the center of a few couches. The vampires had paired off to sit with their mates and waited expectantly for her to take a seat. Finally as she got settled Edward stood.**_

"_**It's high time we were honest with you Bella. We have been lying to you since day one."**_

_**Bella's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she waited for Emmet's booming laugh telling her it was all a joke. The laugh was never to come. All of the faces were set like marble statues as they took in her shocked expression.**_

"_**Every five or ten years give or take we select a human to have to keep as almost a pet. We buy them presents and lavish love on them. I am usually the bait for the girl since I am the only one who had not found his true mate yet." Edward explained this to Bella slowly enouncing each word carefully as if she were a small child. **_

_**Silent tears began rolling down Bella's cheeks in a torrent. **_

"_**What happened to these girls when you are done toying with them?" Bell choked out.**_

"_**Generally we just leave. To put it bluntly. We cut all ties with them and move on to another town. You however have puzzled us. Being able to block my gift was the first straw. Then the fact that we have actually felt some real feelings for you. Not very strong but some." The tone of Edward's voice made it sound like it was something beautiful. But the ugliness of his words tore a hole deep into Bella's soul. **_

_**She looked into each face in the room. No emotions were showing on their beautiful features. Jasper was the only one whose eyes were not solid amber. The sadness flowed from his eyes into Bella's. This expression puzzled Bella and it showed on her face. Edward noticing the change snapped his eyes towards Jasper and shot daggers at him.**_

_**The silence in the room was palpable and Bella finally gathered herself up.**_

"_**Well I no longer wish to burden you. I promised I would never tell your secret and I won't. Charlie will be expecting me." **_

_**With those words Bella turned and fled the house. Running down the stairs she dove into her truck. Her safe haven. Cranking the engine she drove home at speeds that defied all laws of physics. The truck was never meant to go over 45. When she got home the cruiser was not in it's usual place. Bella sighed with relief and she entered the house. Walking slowly up to her bedroom she was suddenly filled with a resolve.**_

_**She would go to Volterra and seek refuge there.**_

_**A knock on the window broke her from her reverie. Edward was crouched outside on the tree limb. His eyes glowing in the moonlight like the mountain lion's he loved to hunt. Bella nodded her head and he entered.**_

"_**Bella. This is not the way we wanted you to find this out. We're sorry but we understand how fragile human life is. We also know that with time you can forget and injustices against you. Just promise me you will stay safe and not do anything stupid. Also if you tell ANYONE our secret we will find out and we will put an end to your meaningless life." Edward snarled the last words out and proceeded to flee the bedroom. **_

_**In her life Bella had never felt fear like that before. Alice and Edward along with the other had always given her money in case she needed it. Probably to prepare her for the time when they would leave. It came to about 7000 dollars. Heaving a big sigh she picked up the phone, packed a bag, wrote three notes and went downstairs. Pausing at the door she took one last look at her true childhood home and went out to face a uncertain future. **_

**The pain of her past clarified the many untruths she had realized over the time she had spent with the Cullens. **


	5. Distorted

_I know it's been a while. I'd like to say thank you to the people who have stuck by me through my absence and still send me words of support and wisdom. You guys are the best. _

_I only own what I imagine._

Dear Charlie,

I wish I could have been the daughter that you needed me to be. One who could live a normal happy life. Only when I moved back to Forks was I truly happy for a time. Please don't blame Renee or yourself. It is my own fault. My fault for falling in love with someone who would never be able to return that love in his entire existence. I love you Charlie and I know that you love me as well. Please do not try to find me because you will not be able to. Hopefully one day I will be able to see you again. My only wish is that one day you will be able to find true happiness again.

I love you forever,

Bella

P.S. Give Jake, Billy, and everyone in La Push my love. I know they will never understand my choice but I hope one day they will be happy for me.

Dear Renee,

I hope you find true happiness in wherever your life takes you. Thank you for allowing me to go and live with Charlie. I know it wasn't easy for you. But at the end of the day it never really was your choice. I will never see you again but it is okay. I love you but I could never come to terms with the fact that I was "raising my mom." Hopefully Phil is able to take care of you or you find someone who is. Do NOT blame this on Charlie. He was the best father I could ever hope for. Please stay safe and be careful.

Love,

Bella

Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry I was such a burden to you. I know that you never truly loved me. Jasper, I forgive you. Please stop beating yourself up for what happened. Emmett and Rose, I know that you were only going along with the family. Thank you Rose for never making it seem like you truly cared about me. Only my humanity. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme you told me I was your best friend and your child. I hope that one day you will see what you truly do to the people you are hurting.

I have nothing to say to you Edward. It's in the past and I'm moving on.

I have gone to the Volturi to be changed and to hopefully find my true happiness one day. Please do not try to come and stop me. By the time this letter finds you I should already be STRONG and happy. One day our paths may cross again. But until that happens you were just a distant memory that I hope I lose in the change. You took my first true experience in love and sullied to for me forever.

Isabella

The words of the notes she had written to the people in her past life ran constantly through her head as the third and final day of burning began. Bella stayed stoic through the burn. She refused to let even the tiniest of moans escape her ruby lips. In her barely conscious mind she registered people coming and going from the room. But there was one scent that stayed constant. It was the smell of a rich warm vineyard, sunshine, and also the cool scent of a dense forest. As the day came to a close and her heart slowed Bella clung to this scent like a lifeline. It made her remember why she was putting herself through this pain. It was the scent worthy of a lifetime of truly living.

Her heart beat a final time and a final surge of excruciating pain over took her small body. The force of it curling her spine and lifting her torso off the bed. Then there was silence.

The silence seemed to be either the length of one heartbeat or perhaps the ending of time itself. She opened her eyes for the first time as a Vampire and saw the world through un-shuttered eyes. Every beam of light had it's own individual path from the window to the floor. The colors of the room were almost blinding in their intensity. Bella cocked her head to the right and saw three people seated in chairs to her right. Instinctually she flew across the room and landed by the door in a crouch hissing in their direction.

Aro, Demetri, and another vampire she didn't recognize changed their postures to seem as unthreatening as possible. They realized that her newborn strength was a match for the three of them. Slowly her body posture began to relax as her blurred human memories flooded her mind. Aro hesitantly stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"You, my darling Isabella, are more than we could have ever dreamed of."

Aro's voice though high pitched had a clear, soprano tone to it.

"We are here as the welcoming committee for the first day of the rest of your life."

The strange vampire stepped forward with a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He seemed to radiate confidence and happiness like an invisible suit of armor. His body language was relaxed and soothing. The superficial emotions that Jasper created were nothing like the feeling she got from this man.

"My name is Sean Patrick Donovan, I am to be one who will be teaching you the ways of Castle Volterra, as well as, it's customs and history."

A slight but strong Irish brogue washed over Isabella like a balm. His strong features and light brown hair were not marred by the ruby eyes she had known the Castle's inhabitants to have. They were a strange, dark grey. Like the clouds over the ocean before a storm.

Isabella stepped forward and reached out to shake his hand. Looking down she no longer saw the familiar scars marring its now perfect porcelain surface. The scar on the top of her hand from when she fell off her bike when she was 10 and cut her hand on the kick stand. The small burn on her wrist from her first and last experience using a curling iron on her own at the age of 13. The most noticeable scar disappearance was the almost invisible paper cut scar from her birthday. The day her life was torn to shreds.

As they shook hands Sean grimaced in pain at the strength she exerted. Smiling shyly and with an apology in her eyes Isabella withdrew a few steps.

"I guess I don't know my own strength yet do I?"

The past few months of constantly being on her toes around the Cullens had her apologizing even for things that were out of her control Demetri noted with a wry smile.

"Now lassie don't you go apologizing for things that you are just now discovering. If you continue to do that then you will be apologizing every other breath over trivial things. I don't think ye hurt my hand as much as my manly pride."

Sean said this with a wide smile.

Aro giddy with his excitement of his newest addition interrupted the exchange.

"Well I have some matters to attend to with my brothers. Also, I think we should allow Isabella to settle into herself and possibly change her clothing."

His eyes wandered down to the hemline of her shift which during her transformation had risen a few inches.

Isabella knew that if she were still human she would be beet red in embarrassment. She had not realized all of the physical changes her body underwent over the course of the past three days. As Aro and Sean swept out of the room she rushed into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

Demetri followed behind her with a chuckle.

Isabella stood under the bright lights and assessed all of her features with a critical eye. As a human she felt inferior to Edward and his family in many ways, but mainly in appearance. There were only a few times where she had felt that his 'beautifuls' were truly heartfelt. Even now, after the change, she felt like she still would never be the captivating beauty like Rosalie, the graceful dancer like Alice, and the Madonna like Esme. The feelings of her uncertainty crossed across her face.

"You are devastating Miss Isabella, if I may be so forward." Demetri's voice startled her and she locked eyes with him in the mirror.

She searched his eyes for a long time looking for any trace of dishonesty and could not find any.

"Isabella you will bring many men and some women to their knees with your beauty. Even Aro who loves his wife could not tear his eyes away from you. Even when you were a human did you not know of your splendor?"

His voice was filled with concern for her and his face held nothing but warmth.

"Now before we continue this conversation we simply must get you fed. I cannot allow you to go out and kill all the poor villagers now can I?"

Bella laughed at his joke then clutched her throat.

"I didn't think of it until now but my throat does burn."

"Well let's go see if we can solve that problem for you. Then when we get back we'll finish our conversation. Jane left some clothing in your closet, she is going to want to see you soon."

With that final remark Demetri stepped out of the room to allow Isabella her privacy. She stepped into the closet which was larger than the living room in Charlie's house and grabbed the first things she could lay her hands on. She stripped off the black shift and began her first attempt at dressing herself after the change.

Sighing mentally, realizing she could not even dress herself because of her newfound strength, she called out for Jane knowing she could hear her.

"This is going to be a long day."


End file.
